borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory Chest Count
I was getting bored farming Knoxx's Armory and decided I would count all the chests. Starting with the floor which you first glitch into ... 1st Floor: Red - 46 , Silver - 13 , Silver/Red - 3 2nd Floor: Red - 20 , Silver - 1 , Silver/Red - 2 3rd Floor: Red - 1 , Silver - 0 , Silver/Red - 6 Total: 92 I don't see how anyone or any team could farm all those chests in the 2:38 you're given in standard playthrough. I suspect the 'glitch' may have been put there on purpose. MeMadeIt 00:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I HIGHLY doubt the geometry glitch in the armorywas put there on purpose. I mean, they patched farming in New Haven because people were abusing it, so why would they give you a glitch to abuse farming a place thats 10x worse than New Haven? Plus imagine you have a party of 4 people lotting the armory with a 2:33:38 time limit. I believe it could be possible to get it all. -- SanguisDiabolus 01:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Sanguis, and this topic was already discussed in the past. The point of the armory, I expect, is for people to go in with a full 4-man team (just like the Crawmerax intention), so that people are able to spread out and clear sections of the place all at once. Why would they tell you consistently in load screens, etc. that Crawmerax drops the best loot in the game if they were going to intentionally give you a glitch to exploit (which is contradictory in itself) for tons of chests of NOT the best loot? As well as like Sanguis said, they didn't patch New Haven farming just to get you to move to a NEW place to farm all the time. It's just not sensible. I think they're trying to get people to put more focus into the multiplayer ability of the game, and I'm actually hoping it continues into further DLC because it would make the game community a lot broader and better, in my opinion. - K1ng 01:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I was a bit confused by the way you counted... Red is straight-forward, by Silver do you mean the plain WHITE chests? Also, I assume by Silver/Red you mean the new Lance chests, but I figured I'd double check since your theory seems off to me as well. I found a chest on top of a big crate on the second floor, I don't know if anyone has seen this before, it was very odd. SUP DAWGGGG 17:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 I found 3 chests that i dont think anyone has found. ive googled and i cant find any one else that has said anything about these three chests. directions to get there from where you glitch into the armory. walk/run out of that room your in, hop onto the platform elevator thing with the arrows on it. move to the 2nd floor ( 1 floor up from the floor you started on) jump off the platform elevator thing to the 2nd floor go left and press the button to lower the bridge, cross it and go left down the elevator walk forward and there should be some rails on your right before you go down the path where you can see chests. so dont got to the chests you can see but jump over the rails on your right. you should land in a small area where 3 chests are. they are hidden and i dont think anyone has found them yet or posted anything about them. to get up just use the crates. :under the deck grates. down the little stairs? theyve been found. trust me, the map has been opened in the editor, all chests in armoury are found. 02:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC)